The 7 deadly sins
by xipeek
Summary: Oneshots, one for each sin.


**Title**: The 7 deadly sins

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but the ideas of this

**Description**: One shots, one for each sin, some are rpf, some are a bit smutty

**A/N**: Some LilyKat/Naomily I wrote last summer because I could, and they somehow inspired me. Not beta-ed, mistakes are mine! Enjoy =)

**Lust**

It always happens suddenly, when she least expects it.

And she can't do anything.

It's slow, the way time passes by, on the complete opposite of the rhythm of her heartbeat. A look at the room's clock tells her the torture will end in twenty minutes. Emily's right in her line of sight, and she perfectly knows she's already wet. A quick glance is enough for the redhead, she can tell by her cheeks blushing, by her eyes darkening. The way her body tenses, so subtly but so clearly, for her.

She can't touch her, she can't move. She has to watch Emily's hand slowly slide down her waist and under the table. Nobody's watching, Naomi is staring. Emily doesn't even look back, she knows what effect she has on the blonde. She bites her lip, can't get her eyes off of her and her burning red hair. Emily finally looks at her with that little grin and winks.

_Lust is what you want. Lust is what masters you despite all good sense. Screw consequences and responsibility. They're just little voices in the background of your head and you want nothing more than to ignore them. Lust makes your heart beat faster when you think about what you can do. It brings blood to your cheeks and that strange feeling in your stomach. You let it flow through your veins and reach every part of your body like the heat of a desire-fueled fire._

So when Naomi pins Emily against the bathroom's door, she doesn't think about what's gonna happen the next day or even the next hour – though she does have some ideas about that. She doesn't think about her resolutions to not desire anyone. She just lets her hands travel down Emily's waist and unbutton her shirt. And the moment the redhead's lips meet hers, every thought has vanished, replaced by that warm feeling she just gave in to.

_Lust is the human's weakness at its darkest extent, because it's all about what you shouldn't do, but do all the same, just because you can._

**Sloth**

_(__Naomi's POV)_

It's Sunday morning and the only song playing round and round in my head is "Your body is a wonderland". It seems like I can't get enough of this. For once in my life, I don't want to run away, to hide, to disappear while it's still dark outside.

I'd gladly remember last night and play every moment again, but I'm too absorbed by the present to even make the effort of searching the past. As I'm staring at your nude body though, my own body reacts instictively, remembering every sensation you left on my skin. Your fingers tracing circles on my back, making their way downward and the shiver you sent along my spine. The way your eyes darkened with desire as I was slowly taking my clothes off.

You make a small move and your hand comes and rests in the most natural way on my waist. I'm not sure you're conscious of it, and that's what makes it so wonderful. It's not even day yet but I can tell that the first rays of sun are about to show by the slight glow slowly invading the room. It gives everything that golden shade, sets your hair on fire.

There's no plan for today, no constraint, no nothing. Lying in bed is fine; I feel like I could stay here forever, however cheesy it sounds. Your chest rises and falls slowly and it's all it takes to suddenly empty my mind. I watch the peaceful rhythm, I watch it go on and on and I feel my own heartbeat adjust to yours automatically. I'm not used to that, not at all. I'm not used to be that calm and sure about what I want. It's a bit scary that you're an entire part of each and every one of my plans concerning the future. I had my dreams and then a little redhead appeared out of nowhere, making her way in and determined to stay there. I can't picture them without you now, and it's both terrifying and reassuring.

My fingers absent-mindedly stroke your bare skin and I see your eyelids flutter open in an instant. I love the way I can see you smile before your eyes are even properly open.

"Hey" you whisper; and I can see the glow of happiness in your chocolate eyes now that the day has risen. Sunday has never felt less like an ending than today.

**Envy**

_(Emily's pov)_

Like the picture you'll never take. The moon was really high in the sky that night, shining just above the lake. And you thought it'd make the perfect picture, you thought you should have brought your camera. But you didn't, and you never will in this kind of full-moon night anyway. It's just the kind of moment that could have, and almost should have, but which will never be.

Like this girl over the bar, the one you'll never really talk to. The one who's smiling at the nice guy beside her and who gives you a smile with your hot chocolate. You're thinking it's better to watch anyway. Let your imagination work, let your mind wander and write the end of the story yourself. She finds her way through the tables, picks up some bottle here and there and goes back behind the bar. Your eyes follow her, not staring but looking anyway, tracing her legs. She's rather casual looking, but there's something overall that makes her special. Maybe it's the smile. You don't really know, you just know sometimes your eyes automatically look over the crowded room to see if she's here, if she's looking, too.

Some people may envy you. What you look like, what it seems you can have and they can't. Truth is, if you don't learn to appreciate what's within your reach, you'll never be the one people envy.

You don't envy people. You've never wanted to be anyone else but you, even if sometimes it's hard, being you. Must be hard just being anyway, so being someone else wouldn't make any difference would it?

Sometimes you just wish you weren't that passionate about anything. There're many things you like, and you like them good. It's hard, this feeling that, to feel alive, you have to feel everything intensely. Intensity and passion. Sometimes it's too much, and you feel almost numb, because it's the only way not to be overwhelmed by your emotions. The balance is quite hard to find though, so you choose to just let go. You let yourself go with it, and it's fine. You feel good, until something disturbs that little stability of yours. You don't envy her. But you suddenly have to fight to find your balance again and you don't know even know why.

**Gluttony**

_(Kathryn's POV)_

It can't hurt really. And you're starving. You show the store to your friends and nod in its direction to tell them where you're going. Chocolate is your supreme enemy. No way to resist it. The store is at the end if the airport's hall; and your plane is in an hour or so, so you take your bag and just walk to it.

You look back at your friends, smile at them. These were the greatest holidays you ever had. First, they were very much needed after all the shooting and stuff. And it felt good to be with your friends again, just like before, like you're not one of the most popular young girl in England. You missed the crew a little, save from Meg maybe, since well, she is your sister. But you only have a week left before the shooting starts again, and you want to enjoy it fully. Skins isn't on your mind right now.

Chocolate is. You enter the shop and see a flash of blonde hair above the shelves. Your heart beats faster for a few seconds before coming back to normal; because you're in Barcelona's airport and there is no way Lily could be here. Why would she? And even if she was, what would be the chances of you two meeting in a food store? You make your choice and you're about to grab a bar of dark chocolate when you hear someone say your name. Your hand freezes halfway

"I know you too well little Prescott."

It's not really a chock, because you'd like her to be everywhere with you, but then it is, because she never really is. This time it's different though.

You slowly turn around, chocolate long forgotten, and your surprised face says it all.

"I'm coming back from South Africa and I stopped to visit an old friend who lives here. I knew you were here on vacations too so I asked Meg when your flight back was." She explains quite quickly.

"And..." you say, because you honestly can't think about anything clever to say.

"And I figured it'd be nice to say hello, since I'm here." Lily says with a sly smile mirrored by your lips seconds later.

"It is", you answer. "It's really nice...but uh...food store?" you ask, because the airport is quite huge and you don't really believe in coincidence.

Lily stares at you, blue eyes into brown, and starts to giggle. Then she points the chocolate bars behind your back and you can't help but join her laughter.

"Yeh okay, maybe I'm a bit predictible" you admit with a smile. You then take some time to look at her, really, and God you've missed her. Her blonde hair that the sun of Africa has enlightened even more, her pale-pink lips smiling at you. You don't say anything and neither does she; she just grabs your hand and takes you out of the store. She walks by your side like she knows where she's going, and you immediately stop her when you realise that she's taking you back to your friends.

"Hang on, my mates are there." You object

"Yes, and...?" she asks.

You start blushing because she's not your girlfriend after all, and your friends know you're not into labels; but it's Lily, and Lily is part of some other world. A world you'd like to keep private even if you're not really sure why. But then she's staring at you, waiting for an answer with her expectant blue eyes and you can't look back too long; you think about staring straight to the sun and the burning sensation you get then. The burning is on your lips when Lily cups your face and kisses you straight away. It seems to never end, her lips brushing against yours, her thumb caressing your cheek and the soft moan escaping her lips when you start to kiss back properly. When she steps back, she says nothing because nothing needs to be said. You want the whole world to know that Lily Loveless just kissed you. Who said that gluttony was a sin again?

**Greed**

Power. Everybody wants it. Only a few people would admit it though. But let's face it, who never dreamt of being in total control of his life. And thus, of other people's lives. They're always here; there always will be someone who'll keep you away from your dreams, from your envies. Your life is planned with theirs because they define your existence. You can't make a step forward without someone making a step backward. It's how life is, everything is constantly on balance. Precarious. It seems so logical when you think about it, because if there wasn't any down there couldn't be any up. Control is an attractive, interesting thing. Addictive and thus dangerous, too.

Sometimes it's justified. Like some untold rules, unspoken threat that we have to bend to.

Sometimes it seems unfair. Thruth to be told, you don't think there's any kind of fair power. None existing at least. If there's power, it means there're slaves, sort of. Few people are conscious of it though. But you, you think about it, when you feel like your own life rules you. Not the life as it is, not the natural thing, the fact that your heart beats and stuff. But your lifestyle. You can't do anything to change that. Because it's how the human race has evolved. People work, earn money, settle in and build their families. How boring right?

Sometimes it's just like you're emprisonned in this rhythme, and you're perfectly conscious of it but you can't do anything, not really, not until you have your own freedom. Thing is, you won't, because you have a family and friends. And they, too, control you somehow. You are because they are. They know a certain you, you're someone with them and you'll always have to be that someone around them. You can change of course, you'll grow up and evolve and change. But always in a certain limit, even if sometimes you like to think there's none. It's always here, and the most restrictive one is your own limit. Changing takes time.

So you just play to your own rules because it's the only way to feel at least a little free. You mess up things, you don't give a shit, and yes, you're free. As much as one can be. Some people envy you, because they're not brave enough to just say fuck it to their problems, because they think about tomorrow. Today is fun, but what about the future then. Well. You think about it, it's always somewhere in your mind, you just don't let it encroach upen the present, your present.

Power.

You don't need it. It's just a state of mind.

The moment you control your life, you control everybody around you. They'll do according to you, and not the other way round. The most powerful control is the one you can't see, subtle and yet everpresent.

**Pride**

She's not sure it's what she wants. She's not even sure she knows what she wants. But then again, does anybody do? What would be the point anyway? You know what you want, you go for it, you get it, it's over.

There's a fact she couldn't dismiss though. When she usually got something, all she wanted was something else. The chase is fun, but once you've got your prey there's no challenge anymore. No more goal, no more effort to do. That's where she had been wrong. False move, and now she's lost it. She's wondering if she wants it again though, wondering if it's worth it. She's learned something, never take things for granted. Never take anyone for granted, for that matter. It was just so easy to think that Emily would always come back. So easy to screw around because she knew, she knew the redhead would be there, waiting for her no matter what. But no; and that was a rather pretentious thought after all.

She's not sure it's what she wants but she does it anyway. It only takes her few steps to be standing on front of the redhead casually leaning against the wall. Emily looks surprised but takes a grip rather quickly because the next second there's only suspicion seeing on her face. Naomi wonders what to do, and mentally kicks herself for not thinking about that ealier. She decides to act instead of think for once. She looks at Emily's lips for a second, almost to warn the redhead about what she's going to do. The second later, her lips are crushed against the twin's ones and both of her hands are fumbling into red hair. The party around them suddenly disappears and all she can hear is Emily moaning into the kiss. She takes it as an encouragment and pushes their bodies against the wall. Emily's hands soon find her waist and she has to pull away for a second to recover her breath. She doesn't look into the chocolate eyes, she doesn't want to see anything in them, and she doesn't want to show anything either. She knows the redhead has always been able to read her so easily despite every defensive wall she could build up. It never worked. So she just stares at her lips, deviating every now and then to her flushed cheeks. Sexy. Emily doesn't make a move, probably even more confused than herself. They hadn't talked for two weeks and now she's almsot assaulting her. She quickly pushes her toughts away and starts kissing her again. She can't get enough of her soft lips, of Emily's smell, of her hands pressing their bodies together. It could be indecent if only they weren't so oblivious of what was happening around them. She wants to say it, she wants to say it in-between kisses, she wants to murmur it to Emily's ear and yet she can't bring herself to admit it. She can't. Admit that you need someone; that you care so much it hurts and makes you do stupid things, like screwing other girls and guys and then come back and kiss her. She forgets everything as Emily's tongue brushes against hers and they start being agressive because things have happened and Emily won't forget. She bites her lip, hard. She tastes her blood and it burns her tongue, like poison. Emily likes it, she moans and slides her hands under her shirt, digging her nails into the soft skin. She's pretty sure she's bleeding too now and she doesn't care, she deserves it anyway. She pushes the little body against her even harder and Emily starts scratching her back, leaving marks all over her skin. These are defeat marks, proofs of her beaten pride. She can't stand it either way.

**Wrath**

One.

Two.

Three.

Her breath got stuck into her throat as she received the first punch right in her stomach. She knew it was coming but she also knew she couldn't avoid it anyway. Not with the strong hands holding her wrists. She wasn't waiting to be hit a second time though, in the face no less; and once again she thought she would never recover her breath. The moment they let go of her hands, she fell on the floor, her knees hurting the asphalt violently, adding to her many bruises.

She couldn't see their faces and she had no idea that anyone was resenting her that much. Bristol wasn't usually a dangerous place to live if you didn't look for troubles. And, as far as she knew, she didn't. She was just leaving Emily's house after a very sweet evening. A film and the redhead's hand entertwinned with hers, she would have never thought that it could be enough to make her feel so good. Yet she was so lost in her thoughts when she was on her way back home that she didn't notice the 3 persons on the oppposite pavement. She didn't see them coming either, and before she could ask what they were doing in front of her with hidden faces, she had felt her stomach twist in a very unpleasant way under the first punch. Her "what the fuck"'s face made them laugh, and she got punched again until they finally let go of her. Once on her knees, the temptation was big enough for them to take it and a kick in the stomach made her roll on her back. Her two hands instinctively wrapped around her waist, she heard them laugh before add in a serious tone "Take that lezza bitch". Blood invaded her mouth as the only thought coming to her mind went to Emily and how bitter love could taste.


End file.
